Princess Hilda's Search
by Nintendoga
Summary: Lorule is in need of a hero to save it! Princess Hilda tries to search for a warrior brave enough to take the challenge. Her search leads her to the local bar at Kakariko Village. But once inside, Hilda learns it may not be as easy as she had thought. Contains Rape and stuff.


**This is a fapfic I wrote for for a dying /v/ thread. It 404'd before I could finish, so I just decided to upload it here and Pastebin. **  
**Don't take this too seriously btw.**

**Princess Hilda's Search**

"But my princess!"

"SILENCE RAVIO!" Hilda yelled at Ravio "Lorule needs a true hero, something YOU are not fit to be as it appears." Ravio hung his head in shame

"But your highness, Yuga can't be trusted!"

"I am well aware of that. I thought all you lacked was courage, but you also appear to lack wisdom. That fool's plan is too dangerous. No, we shall do things MY way first and foremost. Interfering with the other worlds is a dangerous offense, but we have no choice. Lorule will surely crumble within the coming days. It's either my kingdom, or theirs!"

"B-But Hilda-"

Hilda stomped her staff onto the floor, creating a loud boom. "How DARE you address your princess as such? If my kingdom was not in such a lowly state right now, I would order your execution!" Ravio backed away in fear at this.

"You are even lucky to be alive right now wench!" Hilda sneered at Ravio and walked away from him to the front door. "Do not interfere with my plan Ravio, or else!" Hida ordered with a hint of malice, before disappearing out of the castle, abruptly ending the conversation.

Hilda re-appeared in front of the broken sign that stood in front of what was once known as the Kakariko Village. What laid before her know was only the results of destruction and onslaught that the gods cruelly brought about. She walked towards the front of the village, ignoring any stares the local bandits gave her.

Hilda soon found herself in front of the local bar. She walked up the rugged steps, and opened the creaky door. The smell of alchohol and Lon-Lon milk entered her nose as she glimpsed at the bar. Bandits, Monsters, Homeless citizens, all kinds of persons were huddled in different parts of the bar, either laughing to themselves or sulking with comrades or mourning lost ones.

All eyes were soon set on Hilda as soon as she stepped closer into the middle of the room. Everyone wondered what someone that looked to be of high and royal culture, was doing in a run-down place like this.

Yes, even Hilda found herself uncomfortable with the stares of eyes laid upon her. But she had no other choice. Yuga's plan sounded too outlandish, so Hilda was forced to construct her own.

The only safe haven left in Lorule, she thought. There must be a foolish warrior here to accept her task. She only needed to gain their trust, before she could send them off.

"Citizens of Lorule." Hilda stated in a loud voice, guaranteeing everyone's attention. "I am your ruler, Princess Hilda of the Lorule Family. My kingdom has fallen into despair, a curse, placed upon us by our gods. I am afraid I am to blame for this. But there is hope! I am searching for warriors, to partake in a quest which might guarantee the survival and safety of Lorule! This challenge is for no mere person. I am in need of the bravest and most daunting. Is there any brave warrior here that would do not only me, but Lorule the favor of bringing peace to this dark, forgotten land?"

Hilda ended her speech and awaited for any fools to stand up and join her. Instead, she was only met with laughter from the entire room.

"Lady, aren't you the dumbest thing!"

"Lorule don't need no saving! Everything is PERFECT NOW!"

"We can loot and steal whenever we want! Don't nobody want to change a damned thing!"

Hilda grew increasingly angry at how these commoners. How dare they insult her and her kingdom!? Do not truly not care of what happens to Lorule!? How can one say such a thing about their land!?

Hilda was willing to try and convince them once more, before a large man stood up from the table in the back. He slowly made his way over to Hilda, intimidating her with his very large frame.

"You say you're that princess tho' eh? And you also say your the reason why Lorule is like this huh?"

Hilda didn't like where this was going. She spotted a few men in the back beginning to get up and join the man. Damn these fools! She thought. Where they actually going to try and take on her!? Hilda tightened her grip on her staff, ready to teleport if the situation becomes out of hand.

While she was lost in her thoughts however, she didn't notice the large man nodding to the two men sitting on bar-stools near her. One of them quickly ran past Hilda, grabbing her staff and pushing her back. While she was lost in a daze, the other man grabbed Hilda in a lock as hard as he could.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!? LET ME GO YOU FILTHY COMMONER!" Hilda screamed with rage. She became careless, and now was going to have to pay the price.

"Me and the fellas here REALLY like what you've done with the place." Hilda's attention turned back to the large man as she continued squirming.

"But some of us...may not agree. Some of us might miss our homes, or our families..." The large man began to crack his knuckles "And it looks like a certain princess needs to pay her dues..."

Hilda's rage soon fell as she began to desperately find a way out. She yelled at herself for not bringing Ravio along. As incompetent as that fool is, anything would be better than being alone here.

Hilda was again interrupted by her thoughts as the large man winded his arm back, and punched Hilda in the gut. Pain surged throughout her body as the ruthless man took another swing at her body. Hilda's body bent over in reaction, but the large man held her head up.

"Looks like we're gonna have a lot of fun tonight, eh fellas?" A thunderous boom of roars erupted in the bar as all the men jumped around like savages. The barman walked over to the door and locked it, preventing anyone else from entering.

Hilda coughed violently, still feeling the effects of the punches. Without notice, she accidentally spat a little on the man's hand while he held her head up. He immediately retaliated by slapping her across her face.

"It would seem our princess is a bit rude..." The man raised his hand back and slapped Hilda as hard as he could before grabbing her neck. Hilda forced tears back into her eyes as she was forced to swallow the blood rising in her mouth back down her throat. The man tightened his grip on Hilda's throat and began to choke her.

Hilda desperately tried to breathe in air. If the man wanted to, he could very easily snap her neck, which frightened Hilda. She had no idea her citizens were so brutal and savage-like. Little gasps came from Hilda's mouth as she looked pleadingly into the man's eyes. Tears raced down her now blue face, her lungs burning from lack of oxygen.

Hilda would've passed out if the man hadn't let go in time. The other man holding Hilda let go as well, causing her to fall onto the floor, gasping for air as she held her throat and stomach. She felt sick, she didn't know what these men were capable of. She needed to get out of here. FAST.

The large man violently grabbed Hilda and pulled her up by the hair, holding her to everyone like some sort of trophy.

"This woman deserves punishment, would you all not agree?"

Hilda was too unfocused to hear the men roar in agreement.

"Then how about we teach her a lesson!" The man grabbed a piece of Hilda's dress, and almost ripped off the entire bottom half. Hilda's legs were revealed to everyone, as were her white thigh-highs and a glimpse of her lacy underwear. The men whistled at Hilda, as she soon came to realize what had happened. She moved her hand down to cover herself when the man pulled her down and grabbed her hands tight.

"Don't hold back men! She deserves whatever punishment we give her!" The man planted a hand on her chest, and ripped off the clothing covering her B-cup breasts. A collection of howls were earned from the men at the revelation that their Princess bore no bra. Hilda would soon regret this, as she was in such a hurry to meet Yuga and discuss his plan, that she forgot to put on her bra. It was an honest mistake, nothing more. But the men didn't know that. To them, she was nothing but a slut.

'Might our dear princess have a dark side like the rest of us?" The large man threw her onto the ground. Before she could even try to stand back up, a few others grabbed Hilda and flipped her on her backside. They wasted no time in ripping off her panties.

Hilda tried to protest, but stopped when one man plopped down on her stomach. The force of him on her made it difficult to breathe. He wasted no time in slapping her tits around, painfully.

While that man covered her top, two more men spread her legs as wide as they could, revealing her glistening pussy to the entire world. Hilda tried with all her might to close her legs, but they were held back.

Hilda screamed at the men to stop, throwing her arms around at the men around her. Her punches dealt no damage, as they just laughed at her futile efforts.

"All aboard!" The man on her body yelled. He scooted up and lifted his loin-cloth, showing his hardened member. Hilda winced at the sight of it, and winced even more when he tried to insert it in her mouth.

"DON'T YOU DARE! I WILL EXECUTE YOU IF YOU SO MUCH AS PUT THAT THING NEAR ME!" Hilda chomped down on her teeth, as to intimidate him. It only made him angrier however. He grabbed her throat, choking her.

"You will be wise to learn your place!" The man yelled. He continued to choke her as he rubbed his dick on Hilda's gasping face. Her vision became blurry, and her nose wet with pre-cum. Hilda's purple lipstick smeared on the underside of his dick, mushing onto her nose as well. The man rubbed faster and faster, as Hilda began to struggle less. Her vision soon became blurry, until the man suddenly let go, and grabbed his dick.

Hilda hadn't even had a chance to breathe, as cum erupted from his dick into her mouth. She began to cough violently and spit out his man-seed. It had tasted horrific. She could barely focus.

"Hey move it why don't ya!" Another man who was eagerly trying to get to Hilda's pussy yelled. "I can't reach her with your fat body in the way!"

The man on Hilda's chest got up and turned to the other man "Who you callin FAT!?"

Both men were about to engage in a scuffle, until the Large man stepped between them.

"Fellas fellas! Please! I have a solution to for you savages." The man picked up Hilda once more from the ground by hair and threw her against the nearest wall while holding her. Hilda's body smashed into a painting, and soon the large man whispered to himself. Suddenly, Hilda couldn't move. The painting glowed as her body was stuck to it. She couldn't get down!

The large man stepped back "A simple magic trick a sorcerer once taught me." He addressed the crowd. He turned around and smirked.

"Enjoy."

The men fought and rushed to Hilda, trying to see who would get to fuck the princess first. Soon after enough bickering, they eventually formed a small circle around her. While one man was about to fuck her, the rest were busy jerking off to the sight of their pathetic ruler.

Hilda could only whisper tiny pleads and begs, but her words fell upon death ears. She was too weak to do anything. Such a fact came to her, when a man raised her legs onto his shoulder, and slowly entered Hilda. She winced in pain as the man fucked her immaturely. He had no self-control, thrusting as fast as he could, before he let out a scream of pleasure. Cum filled Hilda's pussy, and the man only rested for a few seconds, before moving away to let another one replace him.

For what seemed like hours, countless men violated Princess Hilda's body. Hilda felt no pain or pleasure from this, as the other men circled around her began to cum. Streams and torrents of hot cum splattered all over what remained of Princess Hilda's clothing, and her body. Her face was covered with semen. When her pussy had soon been filled to the brim with cum, one man aimed lower and began to fuck her asshole. It was here, that everyone had an unexpected surprise

Princess Hilda enjoyed being fucked in the ass.

A soft moan escaped her lips when the man first entered her asshole. When he thrusted faster and faster, Hilda could not contain herself any longer. Moans of pleasure derived from her mouth with each thrust into her. Her mind soon betrayed her as certain phrases escaped her mouth.

"H-Harder!"

"F-Fuck me harder!"

Hilda was too into the moment to realize what she was saying. Her body was first and foremost, a toy for her citizens to use. Yes. That was how it should be! It was of course her fault that Lorule was in such a state. It only made sense that Hilda would need to satisfy her citizens with whatever means necessary.

Hilda soon found herself agreeing with the voice in her head. The taunts from the barmen soon took toll, the countless yells of "Slut" and "What a whore!" had led her to believe such. Her mind had been broken, but for the better, she figured. She was but a shameless dirty whore of a princess, who deserved what was coming to her.

For countless hours, everyone in the bar enjoyed their new "toy", as Princess Hilda did not wait for even a second. As soon as one cock left her, she ordered another one to take it's place. She was unrecognizable under all the cum. Eventually, after every man had gotten at least two turns on the "Princess Hilda bicycle ride", the sex soon ceased. All the men were either in the booths, on the floor asleep, or drinking. It was almost as if they had suddenly forgotten of her.

"Guys? Y-You're not done are you?" Princess Hilda questioned. The men in the bar would have gladly answered her, if they weren't so exhausted.

"P-Please don't be finished...I need to be punished! I-It's my fault Lorule is in such a state!" Princess Hilda soon began to form tears in her eyes "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry everyone!" Hilda couldn't control herself as she cried, tears pushing some of the cum from under her eyes downwards onto her face.

The only one who was paying any attention anymore, was the large man. He had not fucked Princess Hilda once. He only sat back in the corner and watched everyone else have their fun. He was not interested in such foolish games. He only needed his plan to work, which it did. With very satisfying results.

The large man walked over to Princess Hilda. Poor slut couldn't even see anymore, her vision full of tears and cum. He wiped his hands across her eyes, granting her vision once more. She stopped crying and became hopeful once again.

"Will you fuck me?" Princess Hilda asked with hope in her voice. "Please fuck me...master..."

The large man grinned to himself as he grabbed Hilda's staff. He said no words as he slammed the staff onto her head. Hilda was out cold, with blood seeping from the large wound on her head.

The other patrons saw what had transpired and almost yelled at the man, until he cackled and waved the staff around. Soon he and Princess Hilda, were gone.

"...M-Mmm?" Hilda groggily woke up, her body laying on the floors of her throne room. Her body fully clothed in royal robes, and free of any cum. She sat up, questioning what had happened.

"Why my dear princess, it seems you were quite lucky!"

Hilda snapped her head to her side, to see Yuga standing there, with her staff.

"Yuga! What is the meaning of this!?" Hilda stood up and snatched the staff from him. Light glowed from her and her staff as Yuga stood there smiling mischievously.

"Why, is that any way to treat one that has just saved your life?" Hilda lowered her staff in confusion.

"To dare defy me, and try to formulate a plan behind my back!? How saddening..." Yuga cried apathetically. "Why, it is of dumb luck I happened to be in the bar at the moment."

Hilda stared at him until a sharp pain came from her head. She gripped her head in pain.

"Those savages had insulted you and grabbed you in you moment of weakness!" Yuga stated "You took quite a blow to the head before I stepped in and saved you..."

Hilda soon remembered seeing Yuga there, and did indeed remember being held back by a small man. The next thing she remembered was waking up here.

"You...saved me?" Hilda questioned. The dark magician's smile answered for him.

"What is your intention Yuga?"

Yuga turned around, and grinned ear to ear "I would like to continue discussion of my plan to save this fallen kingdom. Seeing as your plan didn't work, I am wanting to take charge in going along with my original plan, hmmmm yes?" Yuga turned once more as his own staff appeared out of thin air.

"Those sages shall not be a trouble in Hyrule, Princess Hilda!" Yuga bowed in respect "Give me the order so that I may enact the plan, my dear princess..."

Hilda stood silently, only to turn around and answer "Do whatever you wish, but do not harm her..."

Yuga smirked "But of course!" and soon teleported out of the room. Princess Hilda walked to her throne, and sat down to await for Yuga's return.

Something was bugging her, but she put all worries behind. This was for the sake of Lorule. She was willing to do anything to save her kingdom...even if it meant the destruction of their's.

"Oh but are you sure Princess?"

"Yes Impa." Zelda replied as she walked in front of the Kakariko Village bar. "Terrible things shall happen soon, the prophecy has foretold it. It only appears sadly, that we may not have time to wait for the legendary hero to come to us. I must be willing to find him and inform him of what's to come. For Hyrule's sake!"

Impa only nodded in both agreement, and defeat. "But Princess, such a barbarian place like this!" Impa looked at the bar in front of them

"Do not worry Impa, I will be quite fine." Princess Zelda smiled innocently "The people of Hyrule are of a kind and gentle one. I will be fine alone in here."

Impa only sighed as she accepted the Princesses decision. She muttered a "Be careful." and went about her way back to the Castle.

Princess Zelda continued to walk into the bar, eager to find only the bravest warriors to save Hyrule from impending tragedy.

She was not prepared, for what she was to face inside the Kakariko Village bar...

END


End file.
